


Heartbeats

by hanluvr (Bria)



Series: Together Drabbles [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Introspection, Pete's World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now he measured life by two heartbeats. Companion piece to Heartbeat from the Doctor's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Originally published February 12, 2014.

After 'run,' the Doctor started to measure life by heartbeats. Not his twin heartbeats that would increase whenever her hand was in his. Instead, it was _her_ heartbeats. Rose's strong, steady beats that were music to his ears. He loved that amazing sound from the start so he pushed her away and then kept a certain distance to protect himself. He'd never been happier that his attempts had failed. Two regenerations and he finally had what he'd always wanted from the beginning, a life with Rose Tyler.

Now he measured life by two heartbeats. _Their_ heartbeats, together, and in sync.


End file.
